Cut
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Asuka and Steve's rocky relationship comes to a tragic end...


**A/N:** This is my second tragic love story. This time, starring Asuka Kazama and Steve Fox. I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or its characters. Never have and never will. However, I own the poem that inspired this fic.

**Cut**

**"**And just where have _you_ been!?" an angry voice with a very accusing tone asked Steve Fox when he walked into the living room late that night. He'd been out on one of his "secret missions" again and was met with a very stern-faced Asuka Kazama.

"Um, around." Steve replied.

"Around? Ha!" Asuka didn't belive a word he said. "Is that all you can come up with?"

"Huh?" Steve asked, confused."What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Pretty Boy!" Asuka countered."You were at it again, weren't you!? You're cheating on me!"

"What!? What the hell are you talking about!? I do no such thing!" Steve answered.

"Oh?" Asuka asked, in a tone that told Steve she still didn't belive him. "Then what were you doing at the jewelry shop with Christie? And I saw you with Julia at the cafe..."

Steve rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. This was getting _really_ annoying!

"We were just...hanging out. And Christie...we were just...running an errand."

"YOU LYING SON OF A B****!!" Asuka burst out."YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME, AREN'T YOU!?"

Hearing her words, Steve couldn't take it anymore. What happened to the Asuka he once knew? The happy ,cheerful and understanding girl he fell in love with?

"Ok, you know what? I've had it with you, Asuka Kazama!" he said angrily."If your gonna keep on acting like that, maybe we should call it quits!"

He saw in the girl's expression that she was taken aback, but she tried to put on a strong, determined face.

"Fine then!" she said."Then be on your way!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Asuka turned away with her arms folded across her chest. Steve stomped off, and with a slam of the door, he was out of her life forever.

Days, weeks and even months pass, and Asuka and Steve had never spoken to each other after the fight. Try as they might, thay just couldn't forget each other. Asuka couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't understand why she was being like this. Her insecurity was making her go insane. She loved Steve but felt he would never feel the same about her. She had suffered going through hard relationships dating men who only loved her for her looks and her fame as a KOIFT fighter. Perhaps this was the reason why she was acting like a fool. She was afraid. Afraid of once again having a wounded heart. Steve was the only man who ever really cared for her, and never had she met a man so loving and caring as him.

She remembered when he first asked her to be his girl. She was the happiest woman in the world to be with the man she cared so deeply for. She loved Steve with all her heart and soul and knew that he felt the same. But...it's all over now...

_I open my eyes and remember_

_You said you couldn't take it anymore_

_I did everything to make you happy _

_But still, you went away..._

He hadn't spoken to her for months. As time passed, he wasn't mad anymore. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't blame Asuka for feeling like he cheated on her. He had been sneaking out to get a specail surprise for his beloved. Sitting down on his bed, he reached under the pillow and got a small blue box.

'Don't you worry, my little Kazama. We will be together again soon. I promise.'

Meanwhile, Asuka also cooled down. She felt bad for yelling at Steve and decided to invite him over to dinner, and maybe even start over in thier relationship. With that idea in mind, she smiled and got to work.

Steve pased by a flower shop to pick out the best white roses. He was all smiles as he made his way down the street to Asuka's house. He thought that this could be a new beginning. If only he knew...

A shadow lurked around an alley, and seemed to be watching Steve with frightening eyes. When the blonde man passed by, the shadowy figure grabbed him, holding him by the muoth to keep from calling out. There was a mighty struggle. He was struck on the skull with a broken drain pipe, and the bouqet of white roses fell to the ground...

Asuka sat across the small round table as she waited for Steve's arrival. He was running late. What could be wrong? All of a sudden the phone rang. It was Christie.

"Asuka, it's Steve. He's terribly hurt and is in the ICU!" Hearing her words, Asuka froze. 'Oh no...' She immidiately rushed to the hospital and headed to the ICU. Julia, Christie, Lili and Xiaoyu were already there.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Asuka, " Xiaoyu said, her voice trembling."Steve got mugged."

"He got beaten up really badly by some stranger in an alleyway and was knocked out."

"And the doctors are trying to revive him as we speak." Lili said.

Things were really bad. She looked through the screen, seeing a battered and bloody Steve almost completely lifeless on a stretcher. Tears started to fill her eyes as she prayed that he will be okay. Then one of the doctors came out. The old man had a very serious look on his face as he walked over to the girls.

"So how is he doing, doctor?" Julia asked.

"Will he be okay?" Christie asked.

The doctor seemed pained as he fixed his glasses, putting them up to the bridge of his nose.

"THere is no easy way to say this," he began earnestly."But I guess I'll just have to come out and say it...The young man didn't make it. We tried everything to revive him. But I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do."

The four girls exchanged looks of dismay and grief, then turned to Asuka. She could barely say anything...

"No..." She walked over to the screen and looked at the now-lifeless body of Steve Fox. "No. It can't be true...." she said quietly as tears formed in her eyes again. She sobbed quietly as she sank to her knees, her soul consumed by sorrow and grief.

"Asuka..." one of the girls said. Asuka looked up to see Christie, tears were welling up in her eyes. "Steve wanted..to give you this." She had something behind her back. It was a little blue box.

Curious, Asuka took it. She opened it, and behold! A ring.

"It's an engagement ring." Xiaoyu said, trying to speak clearly through her tears.

"We were just helping him find the perfect one for you." Christie said as her voice trembled with intense sadness."We're sorry that you thought he was cheating on you. We didn't mean to ruin what you two had"

Now, knowing the truth,Asuka cried even more, overcome with regret for judging her love. So _that's _why he was in th jewelry shop with Christie! How could she had been so stupid!? Then suddenly, she felt anger towards The Master Above. Had she become too much of a witch that He decided to punish her, by taking away the only man who truly loved her!? Oh you selfish Master!!

Why did this have to happen!?! Why!?! Why God!! Why?!

As she sat against the cold wall, hugging her knees, the tears flowed endlessly down her porcelain cheeks. Her friends stayed by her side. They hugged her, hoping to make her feel better. But nothing would ever free her of the pain that was far beyond physical. The pain of losing her beloved Steve left a cut in her heart. A wound that she knew would never heal. She wanted to die. She wanted to disappear from this wretched world and be with him; in Heaven or Hell, or wherever he may be.

_Wait for me_

_Before you leave me _

_All I want _

_Is to shout at the top of my lungs_

_And tell you all I've ever wanted to_

_To run away, far away_

_And die, die and forever be with you..._

But she knew that was impossible. She will forever live with the heartache and regret of not trusting the man she truly loved.


End file.
